


Antes de que estalle

by MrsE



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Vis a Vis: El oasis, but Zulema doesn't want her to, the one where Maca leaves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/pseuds/MrsE
Summary: -Bah, quédatela. -Zulema se encogió de hombros. Era su forma de acabar todas las discusiones últimamente. Macarena prefería no tener que romper en malos términos. Si su compañera tenía algo que decirle, estaba dispuesta a escucharla, pero no iba a jugar a tener que sacárselo.
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	Antes de que estalle

Las cosas de Macarena ocupaban toda la estancia. Esos pocos tristes metros cuadrados estaban llenos de su ropa, de sus complementos, de todas aquellas mierdas que había ido comprando a lo largo de esos últimos dos años y de aquellas que había traído consigo de su vida anterior. Ocupaban la cama, se extendían por el suelo y por los cajones abiertos. Todo expuesto mientras decidía lo que se llevaba y lo que dejaba atrás. Era increíble todo lo que se consigue guardar en tan poco espacio. 

La maleta gigante que aún tenía la etiqueta con el precio puesta, estaba solo a la mitad. Bragas enrolladas para que ocupasen el mínimo espacio, calcetines doblados sobre sí mismos para no desparejarse, sujetadores por la mitad puestos encima. Al otro lado los vaqueros y, sobre ellos, aún sin doblar, camisetas de mangas cortas. También había una indecisión de si guardar la plancha del pelo con o sin la caja. Sin ella, podría colarla entre la ropa. 

Zulema había salido después de desayunar. No le había dicho a donde, no le había dicho cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Sólo sabía que en cuanto Macarena abrió el primer armario, cogió las llaves y se fue. Y, en cierto modo, Macarena lo prefería así. Le daba paz para decidir qué era lo que quería conservar. No mucho, se había dicho. Cuanto menos mejor. Es difícil pasar página si los recuerdos te rodean. Macarena no necesitaba que le recordasen la exaltación de la vida criminal. Si quieres dejar las drogas, no te llevas las jeringuillas en un bolsillo. 

Sin embargo, estaba encontrando más dificultades de la cuenta en decidirse. No contaba con tener tantos trastos. Inútiles en su mayoría, la verdad. Pero no hacían más que hacerle perder el tiempo. 

-¿Todavía estás aquí? 

La voz de Zulema desde la puerta la sobresaltó. Miraba alrededor, buscando los huecos en los que poner los pies para pasar. 

-Espero que no tengas intención de dejarme esto así. -Al final, optó por apartar las cosas con el pie y abrirse un camino hasta el aparador. Tuvo levantar una sudadera de Macarena de encima del segundo cajón abierto para poder acceder al primero. Sacó varios filtros de la bolsa y los metió dentro del paquete de tabaco de liar que rescató de su bolsillo. Hizo lo mismo con el papel, y comprobó que el mechero tenía gas antes de darse por satisfecha. 

-Ni que te hubiese dicho que me iba a ir ahora. 

Tras el último atraco le había comunicado la idea que llevaba un tiempo rondándole la mente. Lo dejaba. Y Zulema se había encogido de hombros y apenas habían hablado desde entonces. La noche anterior, Macarena anunció su intención de dedicar el día a hacer el equipaje. Seguramente, Zulema lo habría imaginado al encontrar la maleta nueva junto a la cama. 

Su compañera de piso se apoyó en el aparador y continuó evaluando la habitación mientras se liaba un cigarro. 

-Rubia, bonita, la plancha se queda. La compré yo. 

Macarena dudó. 

-¿Qué? No. La que tú compraste hizo cortocircuito porque se mojó. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas? 

En realidad, a Macarena le daba lo mismo quedársela que no. Podría comprar una nueva en cualquier momento. 

-Bah, quédatela. -Zulema se encogió de hombros. Era su forma de acabar todas las discusiones últimamente. Macarena prefería no tener que romper en malos términos. Si su compañera tenía algo que decirle, estaba dispuesta a escucharla, pero no iba a jugar a tener que sacárselo.

-Bien. -Así que se quedó donde estaba, entre la camisa de cuadros y los pantalones de dormir-. ¿Me pasas esa libreta que sobresale del cajón? 

Zulema levantó los codos para mirar a su alrededor sin mover el cigarrillo que hacía equilibrio en la palma de su mano, aún sin cerrar. Con la mano libre, le tendió el cuaderno. Era de esos bonitos, con las tapas grabadas, que venden en la salida de La Casa del Libro o del Fnac. La cinta que sobresalía marcaba la página. Se notaba como las hojas usadas ofrecían una textura diferente. 

Le agradeció al coger el diario y lo dejó encima de la ropa. 

Continuó ordenando en silencio mientras Zulema la observaba desde su posición, tomándose su tiempo en girar el papel entre los dedos. A veces, Macarena la miraba por encima del hombro, casi esperando que le hablase, casi esperando que al volverse ya hubiese desaparecido. 

El silencio se volvía cada vez más ruidoso conforme pasaban los minutos. En varias ocasiones, Macarena estuvo a punto de romperlo solo porque se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Ese era algunos de aquellos momentos de los que deseaba deshacerse. No le gustaba como la pesadez del ambiente se le pegaba a los pulmones. 

Aplastó la ropa, decidiendo que le daba igual que llegase un poco arrugada. Ya tendría tiempo de plancharla. O, con suerte, las arrugas se caerían solas cuando las prendas volviesen a estar colgadas. Todavía le quedaban tantas cosas por empaquetar y cada vez menos espacio. Se había dicho que no se llevaría más de una maleta. Lo suficiente para empezar de cero pero pudiendo subsistir. 

-Maca. 

Se giró, sorprendida. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que Zulema iba a guardar silencio hasta que se aburriese y se fue a encender su cigarro. 

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? –Zulema solo la miró cuando hubo pronunciado la frase. 

Macarena no paró su tarea para contestarle. 

-Sí, lo estoy. No podemos vivir como Bonnie y Clyde eternamente. Prefiero levantar mi vida antes de que sea demasiado mayor para hacerlo. O de que me dejen como un colador. –Sacó una chaqueta de cuero que había guardado un rato antes y la sustituyó por otra que le gustaba más. Con una sería suficiente. 

-Bueno… -El suspiro de Zulema coincidió con la prenda cayendo al suelo. –Si lo que quieres es dejar de robar, no hay ningún problema en ello. Puedo buscar a otra persona con la que hacerlo. 

Macarena asintió, de acuerdo. 

-Me parece bien… Si quieres te ayudo a redactar el anuncio para el periódico. “Exconvicta peligrosa busca compañera de trabajo y vida. Si le interesa el puesto, por favor, envíe el dedo índice de un familiar cercano a la dirección que se le facilita”. –Aunque igual no era el momento más adecuado, Macarena no pudo evitar la ironía -. Puede que tengas que ajustar un poco el número de palabras pero creo que captas la esencia. 

Por el rostro de Zulema cruzó una emoción que Macarena necesitó unos segundos para distinguir. Su comentario le había hecho daño. Estaba intentando decirle algo y ella había menospreciado sus palabras y burlado de ella. 

Zulema suavizaba el papel, asegurándose una y otra vez que quedaba bien unido, y entonces, se despegó de su sitio contra el aparador. Con el cigarro entre los labios y el mechero preparado en la mano, estaba lista para encenderlo una vez cruzase la puerta que había dejado abierta al entrar. Sin embargo, su nombre en la boca de Macarena la hizo parar. La rubia volvía a lanzar el cinturón sobre la cama con un suspiro y se volvía hacia ella. 

-¿Y qué se supone que pinto aquí si no trabajamos juntas? ¿Me hago ama de casa? Sería la caña porque en una hora lo tendría limpio todo. –Ya no iba con maldad. La pregunta era seria. ¿Qué opción tenía? 

La mano que sostenía el mechero liberó los labios de Zulema antes de diese unos pasos en dirección a Macarena. 

-No lo sé, rubia. ¿Qué pretendes hacer ahí fuera en tu vida normal? ¿Vas a trabajar? Tienes dinero más que de sobra. ¿O es que prefieres vivir en un pisito con piscina comunitaria? -Un paso más-. ¿Crees que porque te mudes a la ciudad te va a aparecer un marido y un niño? Mejor aún, una parejita, que ser hijo único es duro. 

Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, porque ni siquiera se lo quería admitir a sí misma. Ese deseo nunca se haría real. Sin embargo, era justo lo que quería. Una familia que la quisiera incondicionalmente, unos niños a los que proteger bajo su ala… Todo eso sin temer a la policía, sin tener armas encima del sofá como si fueran el mando del televisor. 

-¿Qué más te da, Zulema? ¿Por qué te importa lo que yo quiera o no? Sea lo que sea… ya no te incumbe. 

Otra vez ese gesto en su rostro, que desapareció de forma mucho más rápido que la otra vez. La boca cerrada de Zulema se movió hacia los lados antes de sacudir la cabeza más para sí misma que para Macarena. 

-Tienes razón. Haz lo que te dé la gana. –Sus ojos eran desafiantes cuando se encontraron con los de Macarena. Durante un segundo, le recorrió el cuerpo el fantasma del escalofrío de aquellas primeras interacciones hace tantos años atrás. La frialdad en su voz no era agradable-. Es lo que mejor se te da. 

Y con eso, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Macarena pudo oír perfectamente el chasqueo del mechero al crear la llama. 

La breve conversación en nada cambió el curso de los eventos. Al fin de cuenta, no se había dicho mucho. Y, sin embargo, una sensación pesada se había acomodado en el pecho de Macarena. Sí, sin duda, trabajar sin la presencia de Zulema era más fácil. Pero ahora que había vuelto, no podía pedirle que se largara. A fin de cuentas, ahora iba a ser su casa. 

Guardó cosas. Se arrepintió. Guardó otras y desechó más aún. Dejó algunas a un lado. Cosas que no tenía demasiado claro a quien pertenecían. Se moría de hambre pero no se sentía con el valor de sentarse a comer junto a Zulema. Se preparó un triste sándwich solo para acallar su estómago y esperó impaciente que Zulema volviese a entrar en busca de comida. Rechazó cuando el ofreció, así que se cocinó para uno y Macarena se sintió observada desde el momento en el que la cebolla empezó a pocharse en la sartén. Gracias a dios se fue con el plato al porche. 

La maleta pesaba un huevo cuando la bajó de la cama. Y eso que al final había optado por llevar algunas cosas en una bolsa ecológica del supermercado. Lo difícil fueron los escalones. Tenía ruedas, que eso estaba muy bien para arrastrarla por el suelo. Se iba a ensuciar la parte baja por la arena, pero ya la limpiaría. Llevarla a pulso no era una opción. 

Los ojos de Zulema la seguían volvía a por la bolsa. Bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y apoyó los codos en las rodillas para hablarle. 

-Rubia… 

Si la ignoró no fue por una razón en especial. Simplemente, estaba concentrada comprobando que lo llevaba todo. Apenas la sintió abandonar el sofá y acercarse. 

-Maca… -Le sobresaltó su mano en el interior del codo. Miró los dedos de Zulema, cerrándose a su alrededor, sintiendo la presión y el calor que emanaban, pensando cuantas veces se habían tocado. Cuando apretaron un poco más, levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos-. No te vayas. 

Lo cierto era que no esperaba que fuera a pedírselo de verdad. Sabía que no quería que se fuera. Macarena lo sabía desde mucho antes de comunicarle su deseo desde el otro lado del coche en llamas, o de que siquiera la idea se le pasara por la cabeza. A veces incluso pensaba que Zulema sabía que lo sabía. Sin embargo, le sorprendió escucharla decirlo en voz alta. 

La sintió más que la vio dar un paso más cerca, sin soltarla, mientras esperaba una respuesta que Macarena parecía no recordar que debía formular. 

-¿Por qué? –Pudo ver como Zulema tragaba saliva-. Dama una sola razón de peso para que no me vaya. 

Había emociones que costaba ver en el rostro de Zulema. Lo cierto era que vulnerabilidad era una que había tenido la suerte de disfrutar más que nadie. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones. 

-Porque yo no quiero que te vayas. 

La respuesta era tan sincera, que por unos segundos Macarena estuvo a punto de pedirle que le ayudase a subir de nuevo la maleta a la caravana para luego pasarse lo que quedaba de tarde regresando cada cosa a su sitio. Pero ya se había preparado mentalmente para momentos de desazón como aquel. 

-¿Eso es todo?

Los dedos de Zulema aflojaron ligeramente pero no la dejaron ir. 

-Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Hacemos una buena pareja.

Fue el turno de Macarena de suspirar, y se giró hasta quedar frente con frente con Zulema. 

-Zulema, si me quedo nos terminaremos matando. Puede que no esta semana, ni este mes. Pero en algún momento la convivencia se hará insoportable. Estallará. –Retiró el brazo con suavidad y Zulema la dejó ir. No pudo evitar que la facilidad con la que se escapó la decepcionara. 

-Pues vete cuando estallemos. 

Macarena le sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza. 

-No, Zulema. Me voy. Es mejor así. 

Por lo tanto, levantó el asa retráctil de la maleta, se echó una de las bolsas al hombro y se dirigió a su vehículo. 

Mientras caminaba, pudo sentir como Zulema la observaba alejarse. 

No te vayas, seguía pidiendo con el cuerpo. 

Sin embargo, Macarena puso el coche en marcha y se fue.


End file.
